The Unlikely Marauders - A Time Travel Story
by Erenelle
Summary: Draco and Ginny are thrown back in time to the Marauders' second year, where they both join Gryffindor, much to Draco's dismay. There also may or may not be Drinny...
1. Ginny

"Silly girl."

Ginny could feel herself growing weaker as Tom solidified. "No..." she managed to get to her feet, and tried to run away, but her legs felt like pudding.

"Your time has come, Ginny. You'll never get Harry. You will die here, with no one to save you, and everyone will think you were the heir of Slytherin."

Ginny turned around, angry, "I hate you, Riddle! And your plan doesn't even make sense! If I was the heir of Slytherin, I wouldn't let the basilisk eat me, obviously."

Tom frowned, "I know that. I was just trying to make you upset, and it seems I've succeeded."  
Ginny started to grab her wand, but her legs collapsed underneath her, and she fell to the ground, dark spots appearing in her vision.

"You'll never get away with this. Harry, he'll come..." She panted.

"Oh yes, Harry, being the impulsive hero he is, will make his way down here, but by the time he gets here, you'll be almost dead, and I'll be stronger. I will be waiting for him, and I shall call out the basilisk to kill him."

"You...wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would. You see, Ginevra, dear, I am not just any boy. I am Lord Voldemort, and I will do anything to achieve my goals."

"But...Harry...he killed you."

"Ah yes, you told me. How incredibly annoying that he destroyed my body. But I do not die, Ginevra, I simply...disappear for a little while. It was inevitable that I would come back."

Ginny's vision was going dark. "Harry...will...destroy...you...again."

"I sincerely doubt it. Now goodbye, dear Ginny, have a nice death. I shan't join you."

The last thing Ginny heard was Tom's maniacal laugh ringing through the chamber before she lost consciousness.


	2. Draco

(A year earlier)

Draco crept across the magically protected carpet, slipping in between detectors like he'd been practicing all his life. His mission: his father's study. The room had always fascinated him. It was so huge and full of magical artifacts. He'd been training himself to get in undetected for a while now, and he was pretty sure he'd finally gotten it. His eleven-year-old body easily flitted through the laser-like magic wards. At times he had to go on hands and knees, but he made it to the door, and slipped underneath, through a crack no grown person could fit through. Once inside, he brushed his hands off in satisfaction. His father was away at the ministry, he had told them he would be back in five hours. His mother was out shopping, leaving Draco the perfect opportunity to explore his father's study for a few hours without being caught.

The first thing in the piles of magical artifacts that caught Draco's eye was a large golden snitch, roughly the size of Draco's head. He walked over to where it was sitting on the desk and reached out to touch it, wondering what a snitch this big would be good for. As soon as he touched the thing, it cracked open, revealing a small silver time-turner lying on a silk cushion in the middle.

"Wow," Draco breathed, staring at the beautiful, delicate thing. Out of compulsion he reached out and picked it up, turning it over and over in his hands.

"Time?" A tinny voice said, apparently coming from the time-turner.

Draco was so startled he almost dropped it, but he managed to keep hold of it.

"Time?" The voice said again, more insistently.

"Uh," Draco glanced up at the clock, "It's six-"

"Sixth year," The voice said. "Confirm? This can only be used once."

Draco was so confused and curious he said yes immediately.

"Sixth year," the voice said, "Calibrating. Hold on tightly."

Draco had no idea what he was supposed to be holding on to, so he just gripped the time-turner with both hands.

Apparently, that was the right idea. The world disappeared around him, and the time-turner pulled him forward.


	3. Peter

Peter Pettigrew clutched his textbooks against his chest as he scurried behind McGonagall. He was in trouble, it seems putting an itching spell on a professor wasn't exactly...acceptable.

Professor McGonagall was taking him to see Dumbledore, for his eighteenth offense this year. This was his first time going alone, the other boys had no part in this one.

"You are such a nice boy, Peter," McGonagall said, "I wish you weren't involved with boys like Potter and Black, they're a bad influence on you."

"They're my friends," Peter said weakly.

"I understand that. But just because they are your friends does not mean you should follow their example in everything. They are twelve-year-old boys, not gods for you to worship."

"I know that."

McGonagall sighed, but they had reached the griffin door, "Pumpkin Pasties," She said briskly.

The door opened, and McGonagall and Peter stepped onto the moving staircase, quickly reaching the top.

McGonagall knocked three times on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore called and the door swung open.

McGonagall had to almost push the small boy in order to get him inside, but soon they were both sitting in chairs across a desk from Dumbledore.

"Sherbert lemon?" he held out a small piece of candy to Peter, who took it hesitantly.

"Now, what happened?"

"Well..." Peter began, "I was-"

Pop.

A young red-haired girl appeared in the corner of the library, looking scared and confused.

"Wha-" she began, looking around. "Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall?"

To Peter's great surprise, even Dumbledore looked slightly confused, "May I ask who you are?"

"You know who I am," the girl said, looking even more nervous, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I am afraid I am not familiar with a 'Ginny' in the Weasley family."

"Oh." Ginny looked around again, studying everything carefully, "Um, quick question...what year is it?"

"1971." A young blonde haired boy strode into the room, barely glancing around.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked.

"Draco Malfoy," He bowed, "From the future."

"What...you're here too? How?"

"I used a time turner. I don't know how you got here."

"Tom Riddle, I guess."

Dumbledore's eyes widened alarmingly, "Tom Riddle, you say?"

"Yeah..."

"It seems we have much to talk about. Sit down, please, both of you."

Two hours later, Dumbledore sat back in his chair, fingertips touching, "I think it would be best if you two stayed here for the time being, while we attempt to figure out how to get you both back to your times."

Ginny and Draco nodded.

"But you will have to go by fake names, as your last names are too well known..."

"But how will we explain our arriving mid-term?" Draco asked.

"You will say that you are transferring from being homeschooled. Your parents were friends."

Ginny snorted.

"And you should probably be in the same house, so you can help each other keep your secret." Dumbledore continued, unperturbed.

"I am _not_ going in Gryffindor!" Draco objected.

"Well, _I_ am not going in Slytherin!" Ginny shot back.

"There are other houses," Professor McGonagall pointed out.

"Yes, yes," Draco looked pained, "I'm not going in Hufflepuff, and Weasley here isn't smart enough for Ravenclaw."

"Excuse me?" Ginny grabbed her wand, "I'm smarter than you."

Draco looked down his nose at her, "You are a Gryffindor."

"It seems I will have to decide for you two." Dumbledore looked over at McGonagall. "Do you think you could handle them?"

McGonagall gave them a quick once over, "Certainly."

"Then you will both be in Gryffindor."

Draco made a noise of protest, and as soon as Dumbledore looked away, Ginny stuck her tongue out at Draco.


End file.
